The Medic vs. Mercy
The Medic vs. Mercy is a What-If One Minute Melee between The Medic from Team Fortress and Mercy from Overwatch. It is the Fifteenth Episode of John1Thousand's One Minute Melee. Description Team Fortress vs. Overwatch! Which healer will come out of this encounter victorious? Will it be Dr. Ludwig or Angela Ziegler? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACER! (Cues Character Select - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes Music Extended) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Medic.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Mercy.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Introduction Loud noises can be heard throughout the building as the Medic and Heavy are running towards the exit. Outside, they saw Scout and Tracer fighting each other. Medic: You ready! Heavy: I'm ready Doctor! Before the Medic could make Heavy invincible and finish off Tracer, in slow motion a bullet comes and hits the machine gunner. He falls as small z emerge from his head as Mercy flies towards Medic. Mercy: I will not let you intervene. Medic: Time to show you medicine! WHICH WILL BRING THE PAIN!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Hoverboots - Indigo Blossom) 60 Two shots were fired at the same time. The energy collides with a sleep bullet and both cancel out. The Medic then fires three more shots, which Mercy was able to dodge and take cover. She then fires a shot up towards a car. Covering his face and putting away his syringe gun, Medic rolls out of the cover and begins to charge at Mercy. This puts Medic right into Mercy's view. 54 Mercy: This will be painless Mercy fires two shots at the red medic, who destroys them with his saw blade while jumping. He jumps and lands on a car rooftop, above Mercy. The two slowly advance towards each other, shooting each other rapidly. Every bullet is destroyed by a syringe, but misses it's target. 50 When they reach each other, Medic tries to shoot Mercy’s knee, but she jumps and kicks him in the face. After smacking Medic two more times with her Caduceus Staff, she leans on it and knocks the Medic away with his foot. He quickly recovers and shoots at Mercy’s face, and she barely manages to duck under the syringe. When she recovers, he notices The Medic running for two trucks Mercy: Not going to happen. 42 Mercy draws a blaster from nowhere and shoots it in his direction. It explodes on the two cars, gluing Medic to a nearby wall. As he readies an exploding shot, Medic charges and shoots at Mercy’s blast. The two collide between them, causing an explosion, during which the Medic takes cover behind a wall. 35 Mercy looks back up a clock tower, and shoots up to the sky and then fires a blast on the ground as a distraction. After reaching the top of the tower, she spots Medic. Mercy: There you are! Medic: Suprise 29 The two exchange shots, but are unable to hit the other before they duck back into cover. Medic then loads one last charge shot into his gun and leaps out from beneath his cover. Mercy dodges, but the laser strikes the bell, creating a massive ring that subdues Mercy as she covers her ears. The Medic runs into the lower levels and begins running up the steps. 22 Mercy recovers from the shock, but can still hear a ringing in her ears. The Medic approaches het from behind and locks her in a hold, which she barely breaks out of. 16 Medic: Let's end this! Mercy: Couldn't say it any be! The two then charged at each other one last time. The two engage in hand to hand combat, but Mercy gains an upper hand when she elevates herself from the ground. Angela Ziegler kicks Dr. Ludwig backwards out of the tower window. The glass shatters as the Medic tries to shoot a couple more shots at the Overwatch doctor. However most missed there points as they zipped past Mercy. 1 Mercy readies one final shot as she fires it at Medic, causing an explosion. K.O. The Medic lands hard on the ground as Mercy lands shortly after. She was going to leave, but hears loud noises of Robots who looked like Medic and other members of Team Fortress, who she thought were omnics. Mercy: Heroes never die. The Medic and Heavy both woke up with gasps of air as they saw Mercy ready herself for the fight at hand. Heavy: Doctor, What happened? Medic: We were revived. But who is she? What happened? Mercy: It's a long story, but first we need some help to deal with them. The two both looked as they saw the robot army approach them. Medic knowing it was a perfect opportunity grabbed his equipment as they began opening fire on the army. Results This melee's winner is Mercy!!! (Cues Overwatch Mercy Halloween Theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:West only themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Overwatch vs TF2 themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees